The advantages of doped polycrystalline silicon in interconnections in semiconductor integrated circuits have been set forth in a wide variety of art of which IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins, Vol. 20, No. 11A, p. 4286, April 1978; Vol. 20, No. 2, p. 539, July 1977 and Vol. 18, No. 11, p. 3840, April 1976 are examples.
The use of a metal silicide such as molybdenum silicide has been employed in the semiconductor art in discrete devices as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,182. In each of these applications, however, the problem of acquiring high conductivity while at the same time controlling capacitance associated with conductor overlap have not been addressed.